A Horribly Good Accident
by SirBleu
Summary: Today wasn't supposed to be any different than any other day. May was just gonna go on a date with her boyfriend, Brendan. If only their green-headed waiter hadn't been so darn cute. Oh hush. You would've thought he was cute too. Contestshipping DAML


My sixth fanfiction story. Even as I am writing this, I don't know what it's going to be about.

Wish me luck!

3..2..1..

Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing about today was different. May had been invited on a date with her boyfriend, Brendan. This was completely normal. They'd been dating for about 2 months now. If only they had known what would've happened.

 **~May~**

I clicked my phone shut and jetted for the bathroom. Exactly one hour to throw on some clothes, apply makeup, and get my hair to look at least decent. Not really the perfect amount of time, but possible nonetheless. Thank goodness Dawn and I went shopping last weekend. If we hadn't, I don't know what in the name of Arceus I would've worn.

Twisting the doorknob of the closet, I quickly pulled out a baby blue dress. It was an OK length. Went down to about my knee, but not quite. Just to make it all tie together, I put a white belt around my waist. Ta-da. The restaurant that we were going to was some hotshot place. You needed reservations to even step foot inside. Though Brendan wasn't the most romantic guy ever, he had good taste.

Now that I was dressed, I quickly ran back into the bathroom. Oh. My. Gosh. How can hair even look this horrible? I don't know, but it did, so I pulled out my curler. While I waited for my curling iron to heat up, I snatched out some makeup. However, I'm not too good with the confusing stuff.

"Ugh! Stupid freaking eyeliner." My hands were shaking. Trying to get the perfect, yet subtle, cat eye. But all I ended up doing was making myself look like a clown. After trying one more time, I decided to turn to YouTube. Best decision I've ever made. The cat eye looked amazing.

The light on my curling iron suddenly lit up. Perfect timing! As I was wrapping my hair around the iron, I heard knocking coming from the front door, followed by my little brother's voice. "I'll get it!" Oh great.

Max kept on, "Ooo… May! Your boyfriend is here. She's in the bathroom Brendan. It may be a while." That little dork. "Max!" I yelled and wrapped the last section of hair around the curling iron. Finally. Adjusting my belt and fixing my pink lipgloss one last time, I trotted down the stairs.

Brendan wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes. Max made an overly dramatic barfing noise.

Smile on my face, I said, "I think I'm ready."

Brendan held his arm out, which I gratefully took. "Then let's go."

The car ride to the restaurant was fun. Filled mostly with my horrible singing and people honking their horns at my boyfriend's horrid driving. Everything was like it should be. Once we finally got to our destination, which was about an hour from my house, I was hungry. Which was good, since we were going out to dinner.

The lady at the counter asked for a name, to which Brendan replied with his. This bothered me. It meant he wasn't going to allow me to pay for any of it. My parents said that was good, but it still made me feel bad. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the lady yelled, "Drew!" A boy walked out from the kitchen with a pen and notepad in his hand.

The first words that I heard the boy said were, "Ah. Let me take you two to your seats." We followed him to a couple's booth with a gorgeous candle and rose bouquet in the middle. I could see why Brendan chose this place. Sitting down, I took note of how comfortable the seat was.

"Hey. My name is Drew, and apparently I'm gonna be you twos' waiter for the night." He slid his pen through his hair and behind his ear. "Can I start you out with some drinks?"

Brendan chose Coke and I chose sweet tea. The waiter walked away, but quickly stopped and came back to our table.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry. Did you want artificial sweetener in your tea or the legit type of sugar?"

I quietly laughed at how unprofessional it sounded when he said 'legit'. "The legit kind please." With that, he walked away to get the drinks. That left Brendan and I to find something to talk about.

Brendan tried first. "So. Pretty fancy, huh?"

Me replying, "Yeah." I wanted to jokingly add something about the funny waiter, but knew that Brendan would take it the wrong way.

As quickly as he left, Drew returned holding two drinks. "Here. One Coke and one legit sweet tea." He handed both Brendan and me a menu. "What's say I come back in a minute and y'all tell me what you want to order?" The waiter looked at me, then Brendan, then back at me. Eyes lingering for a second too long.

Did I mind that I was being flirtatiously looked at by a cute stranger? No, not at all. The only thing that made me feel uncomfortable was the disturbed look on my boyfriend's face.

Brendan nodded. "Sounds good."

Drew gave a thumbs up and walked over to the next table to take their orders. I'm guessing Brendan saw me looking because he coughed, rather loudly.

I shifted my gaze over to him. "What?"

"You're supposed to be checking me out, May. Not our waiter."

A chuckle found it's way out of my throat. "I'm not checking him out." Okay, maybe I was. Shh. You would've been too if you had seen him. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a collar and a black vest over it. His pants were just black jeans. Oh. And did I mention that he had on a cute little bowtie?

Brendan grunted. "Sure. Whatever you say. I'll be right back." I'm guessing he went to use the restroom.

While he was gone, Drew walked over to take our orders. Only, Brendan wasn't there.

"Where's the dude?"

I laughed at the word 'dude', though I'm not sure why. "In the bathroom, I think."

He smirked. "How classy of him."

Is it bad that I started hoping Brendan would take his time, or maybe even get locked in the stall? "Yep."

Drew flipped my boyfriend's chair around, so that it was backwards, and sat down across from me. "So. May I take your order?" He winked. I died a little.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and looked up to see Brendan walking back. "Actually, you might want to get out of that seat before someone kills you."

He sarcastically raised his eyebrows and hopped out of the seat, turning it around so that it was normal. He pulled the pen out from behind his ear. "Ah. There he is!" The waiter smiled at the boyfriend. It was like a scene out of a movie.

Brendan just grumbled and sat down. "Yeah. Here he is."

"Great! Well, what can I get for you two?" Drew pretended to be interested as he scribbled down Brendan's order. "And you?" He turned to face me.

Feeling daring, I said, "Whatever you think is best."

 **~Drew~**

Whatever I think is best? I think it's best that you leave this dunce and come with me to the kitchen. Not to cook, of course. Did I say that though? Heck no.

All I said was. "Alright. Your food should be ready in _about_ 20 minutes." Then I walked away. It was going to be so hard returning to this girl's table every now and then. Especially since she was here with her boyfriend. Before the night was over, I'd probably have to witness a makeout session between the two. That's how it usually works when couples visit the restaurant.

Luckily, I also waited a table right next to the pair. Which meant that I had an excuse to see the brunette whose name I still didn't know.

Finally, 18 minutes passed and their food was ready. I practically ran over to the kitchen.

"Alright. Here you go." I handed a steak over to the dude and some kind of salad over to the girl.

Giving her the salad, I said, "I've only had it once, but it was pretty good."

She seemed pleased. "Thanks, Drew." Why did she say my name? It was like we already knew each other. If only… maybe she… Aw who am I kidding? She's on a date.

"No problemo. It is my job, after all." She laughed. Her boyfriend didn't, so I just awkwardly smiled and walked away. "I'll be back in a sec to fill your drinks if need-be."

 **~Brendan~**

This was pissing me off. I made reservations for this stupid restaurant over a freaking month ago. If only I had known that the waiter would be flirting with _my_ girlfriend all night. I think May sensed that I was uneasy.

She put her hand on my arm. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Faking a smile, I replied, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like my girlfriend is more interested in a slime headed freak more than me. No biggie."

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "I'm not interested in him, okay? Just stop."

Yeah. I knew she was lying, but who cares. Time for Plan B: make the waiter take a hint. This shouldn't be so hard. Ooo. He's walking back right now.

 **~3rd person~**

"Refills, anyone?" Drew approached the table.

Brendan raised his now half-full cup. "Yeah, actually."

Only, as the waiter went to grab it, Brendan purposefully spilled it on him.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here, let me help." He snatched an unused towel off of a nearby table and started rubbing at Drew's shirt.

"Bro. It's fine. Really. We've got, like, 50 of these vests in the back. Trust me."

"No, no, no. It's my fault, so I need to help." Brendan then began to furiously scrub at the black material.

By now, Drew was starting to lose his cool. "Dude. I said it's fine. Just back off."

May sat there, bored with the bickering teenage boys. "Brendan. Sit down." He did.

The waiter stood there, looking disheveled. "I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back."

Once he was gone, the brunette turned to her boyfriend. "What was that all about!?"

He faked confusion. "What was what all about, babe?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that. Why did you spill your drink on him?"

He shrugged, "I figured that pretty boy wouldn't look so pretty if he was covered in Coke."

May stood up, almost knocking her chair over in the process. "That's it. I'm leaving."

Brendan scrambled to his feet. "What? No! Are you seriously on his side?"

They were beginning to get louder, it was causing a scene and many people were looking. One of these people being Drew.

May crossed her arms. "I'm not on anyone's side! I just wish you'd grow up."

Yeesh.

"Grow. Up?"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Hah. Okay. Whatever. You know what?"

"What?"

Brendan sat down. "I don't care if you leave. Go ahead. You clearly wish cabbage brains had brought you here instead of me."

May scoffed. "Mmk." Then she pushed her chair under the table, left a tip, and walked out.

Little did she know, though, that Drew would follow her.

 **~May~**

That douche. What gave him the right to jump to conclusions like that? Nothing. Nothing gave him the right. I'd rather walk home than sit in the car with him again.

After a minute or two of walking, I realized something. Flats hurt your feet. I also realized something else. Someone had poked my shoulder.

Quickly pulling my pepper spray out and closing my eyes, I twisted around and sprayed it.

"Geez, woman!" Two hands shot out and grabbed the small spray can out of my hands. "It's just pretty boy!"

I opened my eyes. "Oh." There was a short pause. "Don't freaking scare me like that, you idiot!" Holding my hand out, I said, "Give me my pepper spray back."

"Fine. As long as you promise to not spray me with it."

"Ugh. I promise." He handed it to me and I put it back in my bag.

Turning back around, I continued to walk home when I heard him talk, "Hey. You okay?"

I'd forgotten he was there for a second. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked dumbfounded. "Why? You kinda just got dumped in front of about fifty people."

My cheeks warmed in embarrassment and I looked at him. "Fifty?"

He smirked. "Yeah. At least. There could've been more though."

It was going to take me so long to live this down. "Oh, God! I bet I looked so stupid!"

"Nah. He's the one that was whining like a toddler. What was all that about, anyway?"

He knew what it was about, but I replied anyway. "Brendan was jealous."

The boy kept on, a smile showing. "Jealous of…?"

"He thinks I was flirting with you." It sounded a little weird, so I added. "I wasn't though."

Drew grunted. "Oh. You weren't? I was flirting with you."

Looking over at him, I said. "What?"

"You know, I never caught your name." Did he seriously just change the subject?

"May. It's May."

He chuckled and held up five fingers. "You mean. Like the fifth month of the year?"

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Nice. Your parents seem so creative."

"Shut up."

Out of nowhere, his watch started going off. "Man. That sucks."

"What is it?"

Drew looked at me dreadfully."My break is over."

I'd never admit it, but that really did suck. So instead, I just said, "Aw."

"Yeah. Well, erm, see ya around?"

He sounded so stupid when he said it, but I nodded, and he turned to walk away. Then it hit me that I no longer had to worry about Brendan being jealous. Me meeting Drew tonight was just a horribly good accident, and I decided to make the most of it.

"Hold on, pretty boy." I watched him as he turned around, lit up by a near streetlight. "Hand me your phone."

He did.

"There. Now you have my number. Don't be afraid to use it." It seemed like a good time to wink.

I did.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading that. I tried not to rush any of the events going on, but I think I might have. Did I? Gosh I hope not. Tell me if I should make a sequel. I'm contemplating it right now.

Review maybe? ^-^


End file.
